


[Podfic]Each World of Blood is Made

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [31]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, Bloodplay, F/F, First Time, Magic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rituals, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s magic wrapping around her, heat blooming through her as it tightens. She stands there lost in it for a moment: nothing like what she had with Gwen, all gentleness—want and urgency, yes, but always tender—this is something harsh and raw, something she could remake as magic if she wanted, something she could use to bring down a storm—</p>
<p>    —but the isle is well-watered, and in the moonlight Nimueh is more than beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Each World of Blood is Made

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Each World of Blood Is Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/255998) by [nonisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonisland/pseuds/nonisland). 



> [Read for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV"](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IV.m4b)

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5BMerlin%5DEachWorldofBloodisMade.mp3)


End file.
